Gray of Drakness
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Gray Adams is sent to boarding school will she solve the mystery why shes there before its too late? Dedicated to all vamp lovers out there.Has a bit of TWILIGHT*HOUSE OF NIGHT*EVERNIGHT*THE SUMMONING*EVERYMORE*VAMPIRE KISSES*WICKED LOVELY* you name it


My parents drove me to the boarding school windows rolled down. It was thirty degrees in Toronto today, the sky, a cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt- white tee with paint stains, I was wearing it as my last chance to look original considering I have to wear a uniform for the next three years.

In Ontario there is a small town of Toronto home to Scrib boarding school, where I'll be forced to stay until I am old enough to make my own decisions. I'll be also forced to interact with rich stuck up, immature, teenagers. I've never lived away from my foster home but I am as impendent as teenagers come, considering I have been swapped from house to house for the last sixteen years of my life. I know I'll be fine, hopefully.

Somehow, I fell asleep along the way but judging the time now, I am assuming we'll be there soon enough. Now awake I am more optimistic then before, I saw the light. I can start over, this will be my new home I am hoping if it passes my inspection. I slowly reached for my iPod and blared it in my ears as I stared out at the scenery; tall, evergreen trees blurred pasted the car in a rush. My "mom" pointed out the large sign in the distant marking the school.

As we got closer and closer I finally saw the house. I was a huge castle perched on a hill gated with a twenty foot wall surrounding the oversized lot. My eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets when a security guard came out and checked our vehicle "to make sure it was safe." Already this place was giving me the creeps. It could have been Draculas second home.

We drove up the driveway for some time until we finally we at the front door. The doorway was as tall as ten people standing on top of each other, but I wasn't bothered by the height by confused by how someone like me (someone who lacks upper arm strength) might open the door. Ignoring the issue I hugged my parents awkwardly and dragged my bags up the stairs toward the medieval entrance as they left me.

I set my heavily packed bags down and knocked on the door rapidly. I soon realized I was only giving myself bruises on my knuckles and then rang the door bell. It sounded like it was the theme song for jaws, suiting for this place. My only thought, _Creepy._ Soon enough a tall British butler answered the door. "Welcome to your new home, madam," the man said trying to sound Canadian threw his thick accent.

"Thank you, I-" I started but caught off.

"I know, we have been expecting you Miss. Adams," Okay this sounded like a line from a horror movie now is my chance to run but instead I stood in silence he chuckled and beckoned me to follow him into the room closet to the door. It was a large rec room with only one desk and a many bookcases lined the wall filled with ancient literature.

I was dying to get my hands on one of those books and since I had time I would just scan. Not touch or read just scan. Then before I got over to the shelves, a tall women was at the door eyeing me. She was beautiful; slim, blonde wavy hair, well dressed and the supermodel type with glasses. "I am Miss. Sinclair the Headmaster of the school. You must be Gray. We are glad to have you here," she smiled but it never reached her eyes. She rubbed me threw wrong way something was awfully wrong here.

I stepped away from the books and grabbed my bags protectively making sure nothing happened to them. She tightened her jaw and spoke loudly, "I will show you to your room and after maybe your roommate will show you around the castle."

We walked down the narrow hall that ended in a staircase. The walls were made of dark stone and jutting brick and every so often the gaslights flickered as we continued up the stairs. There were no windows in the walls and no students pasted us so far (even though I was nervously awaiting my first encounter with the rich kids or the weirdo's that live here). "What time is it?"

"Its nearly 4 PM so dinner will be in two hours," she answered automatically as her voice rang threw out the hallway.

Miss. Sinclair opened the thick wooden door ahead of me and we walked out into a large courtyard. She stepped aside to let me gawk. Teenagers wearing uniforms somehow looked cool and unique while still being similar walked in small groups across the courtyard and along the sidewalk. I could hear the deceptively normal sounds of their voices as they laughed an talked. I kept staring at the school and the students, not sure which one to drool over first.

Freestanding gaslights housed in tarnished copper fixtures ran parallel to the sidewalk on either side. I could see that heavy drapes had been opened and soft yellow lights, giving the structure life and a more welcoming look. I swear a moat looked like it belonged here than the sidewalk ringed by thick freshly cut bushes and grass.

Across from the main building with the tower was an even larger building I assumed was the girls dorms and the boys dorm across the lawn. We headed toward the girls dorm passing through various groups who smiled and acknowledged the weird headmaster standing next to me. The uniforms were just black but kids have added a few new details, broaches, bags, scarves, and extra items you could think of. We slowly walked toward room 213 where I will be staying. "I will see you at dinner Miss. Adams."

My arms felt like jello so I let my bags drop and I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I perky voice greeted me. I entered our purple painted room. Imdeatly I noticed how purple everythingwas on her side and how her closet was filled. How many clothes did that girl need. I stared quizzically at the closet. "I'm am Angie, I am so glad we are roommates!"

"Hi I am Gray," I introduced myself.

"This place is kinda scary isn't it?" I nodded not trusting my own voice. "I cried for the first day I was here. I am so happy I have a roommate."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh well, I just came here this year silly but you came in the middle of the year," she said smiling.

"So we good I should get ready to go to dinner and that is my bed right?"

"Yep," she said still smiling. I had a feeling we going to get along considering she likes clothes and to look original and I am a creative person so we'll get along just fine.

Okay, so the cafeteria was cool-oops I mean dining hall, as the silver plaque on the entrance read. This room was extremely friendly and welcoming. I was starting to like it here. The walls were made of the same weird mixture of jutting bricks and black rock as the exterior of the building and the room was filled with heavy wooden picnic tables  
that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sat about six kids and radiated out from a large, unoccupied table situated at the center of the room that was practically overflowing with fruit and cheese and meat, and a crystal goblet that was filled with something that looked suspiciously like red wine. (Huh? Wine at school? What?)

The ceiling was low and the rear wall was made up of windows with a glass door in the center. Heavy burgundy velvet drapes were pulled open so that I could see outside to a beautiful little courtyard with stone benches, winding paths, and ornamental bushes and flowers. In the middle of the courtyard was a marble fountain with water spouting from the top of something that looked an awful lot like a  
pineapple.

Angie leaded me to a table of three people.

tan- brown shaggy hair- blue eyes which were staring at blondie- he was hot but taken

female- beige skin- brown eyes- strawberry blonde hair- innocent eyes- looked nice and friendly-runner up in top model- lovers eyes for blue eye blue

female- chocolate skin- brown eyes- coal black poker straight hair- top model

They all stared at me as I sat down. "hi" I said breaking the silence. "I am Angie's new roommate."

Everyone introduced themselves to me, the blue eyed guy was John, blondie was Sheri, top model was Shia. They were all very welcoming. "So why did you transfer in the middle of the year?" asked Shia.

"Don't be rude Shia," Angie said.

"My foster parents needed a vacation basically away from me and instead of sending me back to foster care they sent me off to school here." Ta da. That is my reason.

"Oh sorry for asking then," she sounded sincere.

"No, its okay. I guess you were expecting more of a rebellious story for gossip."

"Don't even get her started," Sheri said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay so what is the craziest rumour you have heard?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Okay so Scrib, the guy the school is named after, he was a mad scientist the man you created the school, used to experiment on "special kids." It said that there are bodies in the hidden in the basement that is why we aren't allowed down there," she said a matter a factly.

"Creepy," was all I said. We continued random conversations threw out dinner but soon it was over and tomorrow I would experience my first day at school here.


End file.
